Butterfly Kisses
by TakumaAngel
Summary: Displays of affection were uncommon among demons, but an innocent kiss on the cheek from Rin was the arrow that pierced the heart of he Demon Lord Sesshomaru. The love of a child changed him, and he came to learn how precious those fleeting moments in life really are. It seemed he'd inherited his father's compassion after all, a compassion that led to his selfless goodbye. 3-shot!
1. Part I: Butterfly Kisses

**A/N:** This story will be a 3-shot! It was only going to be a 1-shot, but I decided I wanted to write more.

_Butterfly Kisses_

Nighttime suited him best. It was quietest then, and the starry sky was full of a peaceful majesty that made one inherently aware of the great power within the ever-expansive universe. His servant, Jaken, had fallen asleep, as had the human child who'd decided to follow him. They rested on opposite sides of the two-headed dragon, Jaken clearly not fond of the girl's presence.

It bothered Sesshomaru little. She evidently had nowhere else to go and no one to look after her if she'd been wandering about in the forest, offering food to an injured demon with such blatant disregard for her safety. Her bruises told him she wasn't welcomed in the village she came from. Perhaps she would find a more hospitable one when she grew tired of traveling.

In the meantime, there was no sense it insisting she stay behind. Whether he'd actually cared to save her or not, the Tenseiga had compelled him to do so. Though he still questioned why Father had left him such a pointless sword, wasting its power did not suit him, and the child would surely meet another gruesome end if left to fend for herself.

He glanced over his shoulder when he heard noises of distress that did not come from his servant. The girl was restless, her brow creased in distress as she clearly suffered from a bad dream. Humans were such strange creatures to be bothered by mere images conjured by the mind.

He went to her, kneeling quietly at her side and watching the expressions on her face grow more tormented. She made the most pitiful sounds, and he wondered if she was dreaming about the wolves who had killed her. She had otherwise seemed oddly fearless for a human child.

He reached out a hand to touch her, and she shot up with a shout of fright, flailing her arms in a panicked attempt to get away from whatever she believed was going to harm her. It was when he held her shoulders as he had when he'd revived her that she stopped her struggle, turning her large, startled eyes to him. She appeared close to tears, but he saw the fear slowly give way to relief.

"There's no need to be afraid."

Her body shivered as she came back to reality, and she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Is it the wolves that you fear?"

She hesitated, then gave a timid nod.

"It was a dream. Nothing more."

Sesshomaru didn't expect her to turn and bury her face into his arm. He should have been repulsed, but he only felt uncertain.

"What's the meaning of this?" he asked, knowing she wouldn't (or rather couldn't) respond.

He felt her take deep breaths to calm herself, and her shivering slowed until it stopped altogether. If she was regaining her composure, she should be able to return to resting.

As a demon who'd left countless dead bodies behind him, it was odd to realize that he was a comforting presence for the child. Part of him wanted to push her away, to tell her that she was being foolish and she needed to get back to sleep. Yet, Sesshomaru had nothing if not patience. Anything less was unbecoming of a Lord. And so, he let her take her time to recover from her nightmare.

When she lifted her head, her lips formed a small, grateful smile.

"Better?"

She nodded once more, sure of herself this time.

"Good. Then you should try again to rest."

Taking the hint, she moved away from him and settled back against the dragon. She kept her eyes on Sesshomaru, and he watched her until her eyelids fell closed, and she returned to peaceful slumber. Sure she would not reawaken, he stood and made himself comfortable against the trunk of a large tree. He didn't tire as quickly as Jaken and the child did, so he returned his sights to the night sky as he went back to his previous ponderings.

X-X-X

Her voice returned, much to Sesshomaru's amazement. The girl was quite resilient despite all she'd clearly been through. They learned that her name was Rin, and that her parents had been brutally murdered by bandits, leaving her an orphan. He'd thought that perhaps they'd become food for demons, however he supposed the truth made more sense since she wasn't afraid of him or the dragon she'd come to call A-Un.

Rin's bad dreams did not cease after that first night, though they lessened in severity. They were not frequent, but he noticed they usually occurred in his absence. He would often return to her and Jaken after they'd settled down for the night only to find her restless again.

Since he knew how to calm her, it seemed pointless not to. Each time he found her in distressing dreams, he went to her as he did the first time. She no longer reacted so reflexively when woken, and instead, woke with a sleepy, "Thank you."

It was a simple task to ease her worries, which were growing less prevalent all the time. It wasn't until they ran into the wolf demon and his pack that Rin regressed, having a nightmare akin to that first one. It took more coaxing to wake her from it, and she came to with a start.

"Lord Sesshomaru… I know it was just a dream, but it was terrible. I… I thought I…"

She looked at her hands, as if she expected them not to be there. Immediately, he understood.

"You're safe, Rin. Those filthy wolves won't bother you anymore."

"I know… I have you to look after me now."

It had not been Sesshomaru's intention to take on such a responsibility, and for the most part, he avoided having to do so. She wasn't a nuisance if she didn't follow him into danger, and she obeyed his commands to stay put without protest. While he was gone, she was perfectly able to fend for herself. She had managed to get herself into some precarious situations regardless, though it was effortless for him to step in on her behalf.

He was brought from his thoughts when Rin leaned forward and pressed her lips against his cheek before wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you, Lord Sesshomaru."

He blinked, not seeing the tree in front of him as he tried to process her gesture of affection and the words that accompanied it. He glanced down at the head of black hair that rested in the crook of his shoulder, thinking that he should pull her away, but unable to make himself perform the action.

As quickly as it happened, she pulled back and stretched with a wide yawn and an even wider smile before she returned to lying on her side.

"Well, goodnight," she said.

He couldn't say a word for several long moments, so he just watched her settle back in to sleep.

"Goodnight, Rin," he replied at last.

It was unlike him to be so caught off guard, and he didn't desire to give it any further thought. Fortunately for Sesshomaru, his search for Naraku kept him sufficiently distracted from contemplating the girl and the unsettling effect she had on him.

When he protected her, it was only because he could, not that he needed to. At least, that's what he'd been telling himself since he'd restored the breath to her body with the power of the Tenseiga.

He had begun to recognize his own excuses for saving her, as somewhere in his consciousness, he realized that he genuinely did not want any harm to befall Rin. She provided him with simple amusement, and anymore it seemed that her childish innocence had provided a salve for his soul that he hadn't known he needed. He'd become more tolerant, particularly when it came to Jaken, and his priorities had seemed to shift. Though, he wondered if the latter was because he'd largely resigned himself to the fact that he was not meant to wield the Tessaiga, no matter how desperately he coveted it.

When the sword Sounga resurfaced, so did Sesshomaru's resentment toward his father for leaving him the Tenseiga in the first place. Over and over, he asked himself, why?

He recalled Father's final question.

"_Have you someone to protect?"_

He hadn't. He didn't. Did he?

The three-way battle between himself, his half-breed brother, and the sword Sounga forced the question back into his awareness, only this time, he couldn't dispel it. It haunted him, and as Inuyasha attacked with the Backlash Wave, Sesshomaru looked to the barrier produced by Tessaiga's sheath under which Jaken, Rin, and Inuyasha's friends took refuge.

He couldn't have cared less for Inuyasha's friends. However he remembered all the times Rin and Jaken had called out to him—recalled their concern, their loyalty, and their dependence on him.

Not too long ago, even Jaken's life had hardly mattered to Sesshomaru. Had Rin really changed Sesshomaru that much? Did he really have a heart? Was it his heart, and not Tenseiga, that constantly called him to aid Jaken and the girl?

What a disgrace he had become.

"I, Sesshomaru, have no one to protect!" he answered his father again as he let loose Toukijin's Dragon Strike.

Yet he did not rid himself of his companions. He said nothing as they followed him from the battlefield, thankfully unharmed.

Sesshomaru ignored Jaken's ramblings, and even Rin's quick banter, as he replaced his focus back on the search for Naraku. But Rin, of course, served as the ever-present door to those thoughts he'd rather leave in the dark.

As Jaken gathered kindling for the fire that night, Rin sat down beside her Lord, a closeness he'd not gotten used to.

"Thank you for saving us today. Or I guess…any day really."

He chose not to answer, truthfully not having one.

"The whole time I was with Kagome, I kept telling her you would come to save us, and you did! Just like you always do!"

He gave a huff of denial, but he couldn't flat out tell her he wouldn't save her. He could lie to himself, but he couldn't lie to her. He couldn't hurt her feelings.

When had he started caring about her feelings? What a bother…

"I used to be afraid, but you know what? I'm not afraid anymore. You're the strongest demon ever, and you'll always come for me. You're my hero, Lord Sesshomaru."

For the second time, he was startled by the fleeting press of her lips like the wings of a butterfly against his cheek.

He had no way to respond when she followed it up with a wide-armed embrace, tucking her head beneath his chin.

Her previous affections jumped back into his awareness, and he lined the pieces up side-by-side in his mind.

He was Rin's hero, and she loved him.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes against the beautiful pain in his chest, so unfamiliar that he wanted to run from it; and yet he wanted to be nowhere else in that moment, held in the tiny arms of a child whose world revolved around him.

He lifted his hand, hesitated, then gave in, reaching over to place it on her shoulder, awkwardly returning her embrace in the only way he was able. He both enjoyed and hated the way it made him feel, and he cursed his father once more, for surely this weakness toward humans was inherited.

No other words were exchanged, and she thankfully left him when they heard Jaken returning. As they prepared their supper, Sesshomaru watched, visibly indifferent, but internally shaken as he tried again to process what he was thinking and feeling. He forced sleep he didn't actually need just to escape it, and he was grateful to return to the task of searching for Naraku the following morning.

X-X-X

He'd changed long before that night, but it seemed his metamorphosis was still incomplete. Though he could push the memories aside, they never fully left his awareness. A human child, the most innocent of creatures, had come to see him as a savior rather than a cold-blooded, power-hungry monster. Her image of him was so persistent that he'd been slowly transforming into the protector she wished for him to be. It wasn't long before he forgot what it was like not to feel.

It was only because of Rin's fear of bandits that he chose to slaughter them, not because he desired to save the worthless humans within that little village. And yet, when boldly attacked by monks, he couldn't bring himself to harm them. Where had the ruthless Sesshomaru gone, he wondered?

He'd come to find the girl's distress intolerable, and it was amazing that after hundreds of years, he'd finally learned what sympathy felt like. It was painful in a way in which physical pain could not compare.

Yet, a child should not follow a demon. So why did he allow her to do so? Why did the thought of leaving her in a human village cause protest within the heart he hadn't known he possessed?

Rin trusted demons far more than she trusted humans. It was understandable after the death of her family and the way she'd been treated by the villagers when he'd found her. Still, when she was rescued from Ongukuki by the same monks that had tried and failed to subdue him a few days prior, Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder if the monks were right.

She was better off with humans, wasn't she? Wouldn't she be safer than she was traveling with him? Though those pathetic villagers couldn't even protect themselves, leaving Sesshomaru to deal with the wretched bandits that raided their village.

Rin didn't want to go with them, did she?

"You let me go, mister! Just you wait, Lord Sesshomaru will come for me!"

"Lord Sesshomaru you say?"

She was asking him to live up to her expectations once more, to protect her when there was no one else who could. Should he let the monk take her? Even if it would leave a hole in his own heart and hers to do so?

"I never want to go back to a village to live with humans! Lord Sesshomaru, please help me!"

"_I love you, Lord Sesshomaru. You're my hero." _

No. It would hurt Rin far too much. She'd already lost her family. There was a time when Sesshomaru had been a heartless wretch, and leaving her behind wouldn't have bothered him in the slightest. Now, though, he couldn't bear the thought of abandoning her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you came!"

The difference in the tone with which she addressed him as opposed to the monk reminded him of her displays of affection, from her butterfly kisses, to all the flowers she'd given him over these last several months. The poor child would never be content in his absence.

He had no opportunity to ask the monks to leave her be before they attempted to subdue him with their pathetic spells. And there those cretins were, showing their blatant hypocrisy with their unprovoked attacks while lecturing others on the unholiness of demons.

It wasn't surprising that Rin chose to continue following him, the monks not having succeeded in talking sense into the child. Indeed, he still wondered if they were right, and she was better off without him, especially when she asked _that_ question.

"If I died one day, I was wondering… Would you… Would you always remember me?"

The memory of her lifeless corpse resurfaced without warning, and he was reminded that Rin was still mortal despite her decision to stay by his side.

Of course he would remember her, the child that had changed him, but he did not wish to think of her death, natural or otherwise.

He looked away.

"Don't say such silly things."

But, not too long after the boy Kohaku began traveling with them, Rin was taken from him once more—in a test from his parents to strengthen Tenseiga no less.

"Wait, Sesshomaru! You intend to take the path to the underworld. For what? To save two human children?" insisted his mother. "You have never been prone to such foolishness."

"Nor am I prone to it now, mother," he fired back before leaping into the Meido Zangetsuha.

It was she who was the fool if she thought he would be trapped by something so trivial. He had the Tenseiga after all, and with it, he was master over death. He made quick work of the Hell hound, and he was confident that Rin would be fine since Kohaku appeared to be unharmed. What a pathetic test. He'd retrieved her and the boy, and he would complete the Meido Zangetsuha.

"Lord Sesshomaru," said Kohaku. "It's Rin… I don't think she's breathing."

He stopped cold, his confidence waning as a sudden wave of fear overtook him.

"…You're sure Rin is dead?"

"She isn't breathing, and I can feel her body getting colder and colder."

"Very well. Set her down," he said, removing the Tenseiga and calling on its healing powers. They did not come, and the fear began to grow.

'_What is the meaning of this? Where are the minions of the underworld?'_ He begged the sword to carry out his will, but it did not respond. _'Why, Tenseiga? Answer me!'_

Sesshomaru hardly heard Kohaku's apology, nor did it matter. Rin was not Kohaku's responsibility, she was Sesshomaru's. He never should have brought her with him. When he summoned Rin back from the netherworld after she was killed by wolves, he should have left her in a human village. Perhaps her life would have been spared. Or perhaps he might not have cared if she perished.

He recalled the feel of her lips on his cheek, the sweetest feeling he'd ever known. He wouldn't give up on her, not even as she was taken by the shadows. When his mother gave him a chance to escape the underworld, he couldn't take it. Rin's scent was still fresh. Perhaps if he destroyed the guardian of the underworld, he could retrieve the life it had stolen from her.

"_You're my hero, Lord Sesshomaru."_

'_I'm coming for you, Rin,'_ he promised, pleading irrationally and praying that she would be okay.

He hoped beyond hope despite his desperation that cutting down the guardian would be enough as he scooped the child into his protective arm. At last, she was returned to him, but she was still so cold.

"Please Rin. You're safe now. Wake up."

Her body didn't stir, and the seconds that elapsed felt like an eternity. He prayed—prayed for her eyes to miraculously open as they had once before, and yet he could not fight the despair that was settling quickly in his chest, making him feel sick with what could only be called grief.

'_She cannot be saved…?'_

He let go of the now useless Tenseiga.

'_I cannot save her?'_

"_I love you, Lord Sesshomaru."_

'_Tenseiga. I let her die…for something like this? Nothing I could have gained was worth losing her! Nothing at all!'_

"_Tell me, Sesshomaru. Have you someone to protect?"_

'_I did. I failed her.'_

What was death to a demon that lived lifetimes unless cut down by someone stronger? There was none stronger than Sesshomaru, and thus death was not something he'd ever feared. Who would have thought that the death of another would be a far greater threat?

In that moment, he understood why his father had ignored his own wounds in order to save Izayoi. Sesshomaru would have gladly traded his own life for Rin's. He was a demon who had been responsible for much bloodshed, but such an innocent child had done nothing to deserve a premature demise. Was that the price of trying to cheat death with the power of the Tenseiga?

'_I love you too, Rin. I'm sorry.'_

It was the least he could do, saving those wretched souls after failing to save Rin's. In honor of her, Sesshomaru chose to use the Tenseiga to spare them from an eternity in Hell. He did not shed tears as he opened another Meido Zangetsuha, holding her lifeless body close to him like the most precious treasure while the boy followed sullenly.

He laid her down, trying to separate himself from the pain of losing her with no success. Uncharacteristically, he couldn't keep the sadness from his countenance, and the taunting voice of his mother tempted him to displace her head from her shoulders for causing Rin's death.

"Did you know this would happen to Rin? Did you, Mother?" he demanded.

"If I'm not mistaken, you have already used Tenseiga to revive her once, have you not? Son, Tenseiga can only call a person back from the dead once."

Only once? So that was why it would not work for him in the underworld. Even Tenseiga had its limits.

"It only makes sense. Life is not supposed to be limitless after all. It's not something that can be renewed over and over for your own convenience. Sesshomaru, had you come to believe that you were a god perhaps? That you did not need to fear death as long as Tenseiga was in your hands? You needed to learn two things; the desire to save the life of a loved one taken by death, and the sorrow and fear that accompanies that loss."

Sorrow and fear. To teach him a lesson? To make him stronger? It wasn't worth it. None of it was worth it. Without Rin, his eternal existence looked so empty.

What a fool he'd become. She was mortal. She'd have died in the blink of an eye regardless. Then what? Each day spent with Rin only made him love that little girl more. Even a hundred years wouldn't have satisfied him.

"_If I died one day, I was wondering… Would you… Would you always remember me?"_

'_Silly girl. How could I ever forget you?'_

Jaken's tearful wailing reminded Sesshomaru that he would not be the only one affected by her death.

"Little demon, why are you crying?"

"The name's Jaken my lady. It's just that Lord Sesshomaru by his very nature will never shed tears, so I must cry in his stead."

"Is that how you feel, Sesshomaru?"

He might have killed her if he didn't think it would tarnish Rin's memory. She'd be ashamed of him for turning on his own mother, though it was _her_ fault Rin was dead.

Did he see a flicker of regret in her eyes?

She shook her head with a sigh. "This is her last chance. You understand?" She removed the Meido stone from her neck and placed it on Rin, and Sesshomaru and the others watched as it began to glow.

"What is that?" asked Kohaku.

"It's the little girl's life which was left behind in the underworld."

Sesshomaru refused to have his emotions toyed with anymore. Rin was gone, and there was no bringing her back. If this was another trick—

Her eyes opened, and the breath was nearly stolen from him. Could it be?

"Rin!" said Kohaku.

"You're back," said Jaken.

Rin coughed, the air startling to her oxygen starved lungs. She was alive, and just like that, Sesshomaru's world had regained the light it had lost. He cupped her face in his hand, and she looked up at him in wonder, her tiny fingers finding his. He allowed himself to truly smile for the first time.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you're here."

"You're okay now, Rin."

"I am," she breathed, gazing up at him with a child's boundless love.

"Excuse me, my good lady," said Jaken. "Please allow me to thank you on Lord Sesshomaru's behalf."

"Is Sesshomaru happy that I've brought her back?"

"Very happy I presume."

Happy? Was that what he was feeling? Indeed, he felt so many things it was difficult to name even one. His little girl had been returned to him, and he vowed to let no harm befall her ever again.

She sat up, and he took the Meido stone from around her neck, setting it aside. Sesshomaru stroked her cheek with his thumb as her skin regained its rosy glow.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she said, a look of slight confusion in her eyes. He wasn't his usual unexpressive self. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine now."

"You had to save me again… I'm sorry."

He shot a look at his mother. "It wasn't your fault." He signed. "I suppose if anything, it's mine."

He felt the warmth of her innocent kiss for the third time, understanding now what a blessing it was. He turned back to her.

"All that matters is that we're together, right Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, that's right," he said, pulling her to him in the first embrace the Demon Lord Sesshomaru had ever initiated in his centuries among the living.

"All this fuss over a little human girl," his mother mused. "He's inherited one of his father's more unusual traits."

Perhaps, just maybe, his father hadn't been so foolish after all.

X-X-X

Sesshomaru kept Rin close from then on until they finally managed to defeat Naraku. The final battle brought them back to the village in which Inuyasha had been pinned to the tree more than fifty years ago, and for once, he sympathized with his brother who had lost the second human girl he'd fallen in love with.

It reminded Sesshomaru that he'd almost lost Rin for good, and he thought again about making her stay in the village. Inuyasha and his friends were there. They would never mistreat her the way her home village had. She would be safe. Besides, the old priestess Kaede was right: Rin needed to spend time around well-intentioned humans. Then she could make a much more informed decision about whether to continue following him as he set out on his mission to form an empire from the Western Lands his father had once reigned over.

Broaching the matter was difficult, and he hated the look of hurt and betrayal in her eyes when he suggested she stay.

"But…you said I could follow you if that's what I wanted."

"Rin."

"I don't want to stay behind, please Lord Sesshomaru! I-I'll learn how to fight! I'll get stronger so you don't have to protect me! I promise! Please don't leave me!"

Before that moment, he'd never been the reason for her tears. He hadn't realized how much they'd tear at his heart.

He knelt down before her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Look at me."

"Huh?"

"It's not that I don't want you with me. Perhaps I've been selfish, keeping you at my side. Now I must do what's best for you. Maybe one day you'll be better able to choose the life you want. In the meantime, you have friends here, and you'll be safe."

"But I…"

Sesshomaru pressed his lips to her forehead, a gesture she never expected from the standoffish demon lord.

"I almost lost you, Rin. Do you understand?" he murmured against her skin. "I promised to protect you."

He felt her shoulders slump. "Yes, I understand…" She leaned into him, and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly.

"I love you, and I'm going to miss you, Lord Sesshomaru," she said through tears.

"And I love you, Rin."

Sesshomaru was no god. Even with the Tenseiga, he could not make the forces of life and death obey his every command. He'd come to understand that Tenseiga's value lie in respecting the finite rather than the infinite. Life wasn't about limitless power, it was about treasuring the little things that were special because they were fleeting.

Fleeting like the kiss she pressed to his cheek as they said their goodbyes.

"I'll visit you soon," he promised, Jaken joining them a moment later.

"What's this? We're not taking her with us?"

"She'll be fine here for the time being."

"A-are you sure, Milord?"

Sesshomaru turned from them before he broke his composure to betray the tears he felt behind his eyes for the first time in his existence.

"M-Milord…?" Jaken looked between the two of them, at a loss for words. His eyes settled on Rin, and he wasn't sure how to respond to her silent tears.

"It's okay, Master Jaken. I'll be alright," she said with a small smile. "You'd better hurry, or you'll get left behind."

"I…suppose so… I guess this is…goodbye?"

Rin nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

Sesshomaru was lost in the silence, each step further more difficult to take. It was Jaken who finally lost his composure for the both of them.

"Awe Master Jaken, I'll miss you," she said, hugging the little toad-like demon.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'll miss you too, Rin! As will Lord Sesshomaru, I am sure of it!"

"Jaken."

"Yes, Milord! I'm coming…"

Sesshomaru had stopped to wait. Jaken looked up at him with timid uncertainty, seeing the sadness in his Lord's face.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru…?"

"Hang on, Jaken."

Jaken smartly said no more as he grabbed onto Sesshomaru's Mokomoko. If walking away was that difficult, then he would fly, knowing the wind would carry him back soon enough. The quicker he took his leave, the quicker he could return.

As the air tickled his skin, the bright orange of a monarch butterfly caught his eye. He watched it flutter in sporadic patterns, and he touched the tips of his fingers to his face.

It had been fleeting, yes, but it wouldn't be the last. Rin, his precious little girl, was in good hands, and she would be waiting with plenty more hugs and kisses to carry him through the days until next they would meet.


	2. Part II: Papa

_Papa_

To a demon, a month was nothing more than a flicker, barely registering as part of the passage of time in a virtually endless existence. Hundreds of years went by, and yet they felt like days to those who needn't worry about an inevitable death.

Sesshomaru experienced the same phenomenon, and yet without Rin, he was keenly aware of each passing day. Even Jaken appeared affected by her absence, strangely quieter than usual. Quickly she'd become such a natural part of their lives that their travels now felt hollow since Sesshomaru had decided to make her stay in the human village for her own safety.

Jaken noted as much, musing aloud one day. "Does it not feel strange, Milord? With Rin gone, I mean? Though I can't complain, at least we needn't worry over her protection anymore."

It was strange, and no matter in which direction they traveled, Sesshomaru felt a consistent pull back toward the boarder of the Western Lands.

He missed her. He'd thought it would be easy once he'd left to go about his duties as a Lord, but no. Though the Western Lands were to be his domain, roaming them did not bring him the peace it once would have. He'd begun making progress, dispatching the riff raff and cleaning up the territory that he would claim as rightfully his since the death of his father, and he was satisfied with his successes. There was a difference now, however: while his mind remained rightfully occupied, his newly found heart resided with Rin in that village.

"It hasn't been that long, but you never said exactly when you planned to visit her. It's only been a little over a month, but to humans, I suppose that's a long time."

Sesshomaru paused in his steps, glancing at the sun as it moved toward the east. A month already? Had he been gone too long? He didn't think so, but then again, Jaken had made an accurate observation. To mere mortals, time was everything. What would she think if he took longer to return?

A butterfly caught his eye, not for the first time since parting with the girl, and he watched its colorful wings flutter in dying daylight.

Changing direction, he followed the sun as Jaken scrambled along behind him with A-Un.

"Milord, where are you going? Milord, wait!"

He'd had no trouble once he'd gotten far enough away from the village, but each step back reminded Sesshomaru why it had been so difficult to leave in the first place.

He did not rush despite the impatience of his restless spirit. She wasn't going anywhere, now was she?

It didn't take more than a few days to reach the Forest of Inuyasha, and to pass the Bone Eater's Well. They left A-Un by the river as they continued on. Sesshomaru stopped at the rise of the hill and glanced across the rice fields to the village beyond.

Jaken came up alongside him, following Sesshomaru's gaze before looking up at his Lord.

"Are you anxious to see her?"

Ignoring the question, Sesshomaru set off down the grassy knoll, paying no mind to the startled villagers. He cared not what they thought of him. His only business in this village was the girl. No one and nothing else mattered.

He saw her, tending a garden with the old priestess. It was Kaede who spotted Sesshomaru first. She looked concerned by his reappearance, and he wondered if she thought he might have returned to take Rin with him.

His attention shifted when Rin caught sight of him. She appeared disbelieving, but a wide smile quickly spread from ear to ear, and she set down the basket she'd been holding and allowed her feet to carry her swiftly toward the Demon Lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You've returned!"

He halted his steps, grateful that not a hair on her head had changed, and watching her eyes sparkle with joy. Was it really all for him?

A silly question, he thought as her tiny arms wrapped around his waist. He placed a hand on her head.

"Rin."

"Lord Sesshomaru… I've missed you so much!"

"Hey, what about me?"

Rin giggled and pulled away to hug the small demon. "I've missed you, too, Master Jaken!"

"Agh! Alright, alright! That's enough of that!"

"Aha, sorry!" she said, stepping back, but not appearing sorry at all.

Sesshomaru looked to the old woman, who still seemed uncertain. He gave a slight nod, and she did the same, seeming to relax.

He turned away. "Come, Rin."

She didn't immediately follow, looking back at Kaede.

"Go on, child," she called. "I'll finish up here and see ye later."

She ran to catch up to Sesshomaru, falling into step beside him, Jaken on his other side.

"Are you enjoying your time in the village?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Mm… Yes, I suppose so. I stay with Lady Kaede, and she's been teaching me lots of things. I like playing with Shippo, he's pretty funny! I just love Kirara! Miroku gives the best advice, and Sango has taught me ways I can defend myself from demon attacks. She makes learning easy! The other villagers are nice, too, not like the ones from my old village. They treat me…like I actually belong there."

Sesshomaru was relieved. Reason told him she would be fine, but to know that she was happy there… Well, he couldn't have asked for more. Though, if they were willing to accept his half-breed brother, then Rin's presence shouldn't have been questioned.

Would she perhaps learn to prefer village life to traveling with him?

Her fragile fingers grasped his hand, and he looked down to find her contently enjoying the scenery as they walked through the forest. He closed his hand around hers.

"That's a relief," said Jaken. "If they did not treat you well, they would have to answer to Lord Sesshomaru, for sure."

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are we going anyway?"

"I thought you might like to fish at the river. A-Un is waiting for you there."

"Yes! Oh, Master Jaken! I learned a fun new game we can play later! Shippo taught it to me!"

"Hm? A game? Why in the world would I be interested in games?"

"Well, I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru won't want to play."

"No, I'm sure he wouldn't."

"Then you and I will play!"

"What? How is that fair?"

Sesshomaru hadn't realized how much he'd missed this, their banter that had become a pleasant soundscape and felt like home.

Home. What was that? It was something only humans seemed to care about. Wasn't it a place, though, and not a person? And yet, he felt as though he was exactly where he was supposed to be with Rin and Jaken at his side.

Upon reaching the river, Sesshomaru sat in the shade of a large tree next to his beast of burden, focused on the sights and sounds of the child and his somewhat useful servant. Jaken had become childlike in his own right since the girl had joined them. They laughed as they fished, and floundered as they lost their footing more than once. It was as though no time had passed at all.

As they cooked a few of their catches, she taught Jaken how to play Go Fish with a deck of cards that Kagome had left behind. The game seemed simple enough for the little demon, and he quickly called for a rematch when he lost.

"Miroku and Sango are talking about getting married and having a family," Rin informed them. "I wonder how many kids they'll have."

"Huh! That sounds like a mighty burden if you ask me!" replied Jaken.

"I think it's sweet!"

"You would. We demons, however, have no need for families. We take care of ourselves."

"But Master Jaken, you are my family. You and Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru was caught off guard by the statement.

"Don't be absurd!"

"But you are! Ever since you and Lord Sesshomaru found me, you've protected me. I know I can't do much, but don't you remember when I got those berries for you when you fell ill?"

"You almost died in the process, foolish girl!"

"I would have, if it meant saving you," she insisted. "I… I couldn't let you die."

"You mean you would miss me that much?"

"Don't be stupid, of course I would! Lord Sesshomaru would be sad, too."

"Huh? You really think so?"

"That's what it means to be a family. You love and care about each other, and you miss each other when you're apart. You think about them no matter where you go or what you do, and you always want to be with them."

As their conversation continued, Sesshomaru pondered Rin's assertions. He'd never paid attention to concepts like family. Being his father's son meant only that he had inherited a domain. Had he cared for his father? Or had he simply wanted to surpass him in power? It had not pained him when his father had met his end with fatal wounds. Instead, it had been an irritant because Sesshomaru no longer had a mighty figure with which to compete.

Then there was his mother. She had brought him into the world, and nothing more. He'd never had the desire to drop by to visit her, and he certainly didn't wish to see her after she'd caused Rin to die for the second time.

And finally, there was Inuyasha. Sesshomaru cared no more for that half-breed than he would for a pesky flea. He had opted to not go out of his way to start fights with him as of late, but that did not equate to actually caring whether that mutt lived or died.

Was there anyone else that Sesshomaru cared for apart from Rin? He supposed he did care for Jaken's wellbeing, though not too long ago, it hadn't mattered to the Demon Lord. Initially he'd kept him around because good help was hard to find. Yet, somewhere along the way, Sesshomaru had to admit that Jaken had become irreplaceable. But why?

Watching Rin and Jaken prattle on from more meaningful topics to mundane ones, Sesshomaru found it fascinating that he had actually come to appreciate their interactions. As harsh as Jaken could still sometimes be with Rin, it was easy to tell that he, like Sesshomaru, had developed a soft spot for the girl, and he'd been less lively as they'd traveled without her.

Sesshomaru's eyes shifted back to Rin. She was quite the remarkable child. Though Jaken and A-Un served Sesshomaru, it was Rin who was the heart of their strange group.

Were they not a group, but a family, as Rin had said?

"_That's what it means to be a family. You love and care about each other, and you miss each other when you're apart. You think about them no matter where you go or what you do, and you always want to be with them."_

There was no question of whether Sesshomaru loved and cared for Rin, and he'd certainly missed her every moment he was away. What about Jaken? Admittedly, he cared for Jaken, but did he love him? But then, what was love? He would save Jaken's life, and he would likely be bothered if the small demon was no longer around, and yet there was something fundamentally different about his feelings toward Jaken, and his feelings toward Rin.

Could it be that Rin was simply more fragile, as opposed to Jaken, who didn't need as much protecting? Or was it their respective natures? Jaken, being a demon, shared more of Sesshomaru's hardened mentality, while Rin was a perfect representation of human sentimentality and childish innocence. Maybe he saw them differently because Jaken's presence didn't demand the careful attention that Rin's did.

Should that matter? Rin loved Sesshomaru, but he didn't need anyone's care. Yet, wasn't it Rin's care for him while he'd been injured that had endeared Sesshomaru to her in the first place, even if her efforts were useless to a demon?

Perhaps demons were incapable of reciprocating love toward one another. Maybe it was only through a human connection that a demon could understand it, for surely Jaken didn't love Sesshomaru so much as he admired, respected, and served him.

Or maybe it was only some demons, he thought, reminded of that fox Rin had adopted as a playmate, and of the boar demon child whose father Sesshomaru had saved with the Tenseiga.

He let out a sigh through his nose. He'd started thinking himself in pointless circles. He loved Rin, and at the very least, he cared for Jaken's safety. Never mind anything else.

It was unusual that Sesshomaru would take a day to just _be_. It did not bother him, and for a change, he enjoyed the carefree space in which he could relax and be entertained by his companions. They didn't need to ask after their lord's contentment, for they could see in his calm eyes and relaxed jaw that he was enjoying his respite.

Too soon, night came, and Rin and Jaken became weary from a long day. For once, Sesshomaru understood the pressure of time since he and Jaken would have to leave the following morning. Parting from Rin again would not be easy.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

Rin appeared at his side, looking uncertain.

"What is it?"

"You aren't staying long, are you?"

"No," he answered after short pause.

She sighed. "I thought so." She hesitated. "In that case… C-can I sleep with you? Pretty please? I promise I won't be a bother."

Would there be no end to his ability to be surprised by the child? They'd shared heartfelt words, embraces, and butterfly kisses. Now, she was asking to sleep beside him in an effort to stay close until he had to leave.

"What an impertinent question to ask of Lord Sesshomaru!" said Jaken from across the fire beside A-Un.

Sesshomaru shot him a look, and the small demon smartly said no more, evidently confused by his response.

"You may do what you wish."

Having ignored Jaken's outburst, Rin crawled onto Sesshomaru's Mokomoko and curled into his side, her little fingers grasping his kimono. He moved his arm around her.

"I don't want you to go, but I know you have to. At least now I know for certain that you will return."

"You doubted that I would?"

"I… Maybe. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."

Sesshomaru held her closer, placing his other hand over hers to let her know she was forgiven.

X-X-X

"Rin."

"Yes?"

"I have something for you." Sesshomaru had pulled an item from the pack on A-Un. Rin approached, and he held out his hand, opening it to reveal the gift inside. It was yellow comb with orange butterflies to be worn as a hair ornament.

Rin's eyes sparkled. "Lord Sesshomaru, it's so pretty!" she said, taking it from him with delicate fingers. "Thank you. I'll treasure it always."

She held it to her heart before carefully placing it in her hair. She beamed up at him and turned to pose.

"Well, how do I look?"

He knelt down as he had before with a small, but sincere smile. "Beautiful."

"Ah, you mean it?"

He gave a nod, and she smiled, kissing his cheek. Sesshomaru placed a hand on her head before he stood.

"Stay out of trouble while I'm gone."

"I will. See you soon, Lord Sesshomaru! Goodbye, Master Jaken!"

It was easier the second time. At least Rin was appeased, knowing now that he would not abandon her. That made it far less difficult to walk away, not feeling as though he'd betrayed her by leaving her in that village.

And so his visits to Rin became routine. Only rarely did it take him longer than a month to return, and he treasured each day of rest with his little girl. He often brought her gifts from his travels, making sure he provided for her as much as possible since he could not be with her all the time.

One day, she asked a new question, and again he wondered when she would cease to surprise him.

They sat beneath the stars, sharing one of their special moments as they often did when Jaken tended to fall asleep first. Sesshomaru had noticed that Rin's demeanor was not as bright as usual, and he inquired into her strange mood.

She hugged her knees to her chest as she stared into the fire.

"It's been two years," she said.

"Hm?"

"Since my family was killed. Today's the anniversary of their deaths…" Her eyes turned glassy. "I miss them."

Not knowing what to say, he simply glanced back at the fire.

"I know they're still looking out for me. Otherwise, I don't think they would have brought us together."

"Pure coincidence," he said, but he doubted his own assertion as soon he he's said it. Surely Rin was meant to be in his life. At any rate, hadn't his father predicted that Sesshomaru would eventually learn compassion if he'd set his mother the task of testing him?

"My papa wasn't much of a fighter, but he always protected me and Mama and my brothers. I guess…he just wasn't strong enough to fight off the bandits."

"I'm sure he did what he could."

"Yeah." She looked up at the sky, squinting past the firelight. "I miss them, but…" Rin looked back at Sesshomaru. "You're like my papa now."

Sesshomaru attempted to process her declaration.

"Do you… Do you think…I could call you Papa?"

His lips parted as he stared back at her, lost for words. _Papa?_

"Hm. I don't know that your father would like that very much."

She gave a sad, wistful smile to the stars. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind. You're as good as any dad, strong and brave and kind. It's because of you that I have a family, a home, and even friends now."

Of all the things she'd said to him, those last words were the most humbling. The irony was that if he hadn't met Rin, he never would have become all she knew him to be. It was she who compelled him to do better and to be better—for her sake and no one else's. Before he'd met Rin, it could have easily been Sesshomaru who took her parents lives, the ruthless demon that he used to be. How could someone like him replace the noble man he was sure her father had been?

All arguments of comparison aside, hadn't he begun to think of her as his little girl? She was a mere child, and he'd taken her under his wing, making it his personal mission to protect her and see that she was able to grow and enjoy a happy, healthy life. Wasn't that the role of a father?

"I understand if you wouldn't like that, but that's how I see you."

He took another moment or so to mull it over. "I suppose you can call me that…sometimes."

"You really mean it?"

"If it would make you happy."

"Would it…make you happy?"

He met her gaze with gentile sincerity. "If you are happy, then I am satisfied."

Rin looked back at him with gratitude and wonder. "Okay." She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Thank you…Papa."

_Papa._ It was such a simple word, but in those two syllables, Sesshomaru felt the weight of its incomparable meaning. Like the word 'love', it seemed to defy definition and could only be felt by the soul.

Sesshomaru placed his arm around Rin's shoulders as his role in her life was suddenly crystal clear. Rin needed a father, and although he could not replace her real one, he was resolved to be the best father he could be for _his_ little girl.

Time, however, had a way of changing things, and all too soon, his little girl wasn't so little anymore. Where once she'd barely reached his waist, the top of her head could now rest against his chest plate. Seven years had passed in the blink of an eye, and she was now sixteen. He could no longer cradle her in his arms, and the timid, innocent child she'd once been had matured into a strong, formidable woman who could hold her own in battle as well as she could turn a field and heal the injured.

He loved her as he always had, and his heart swelled with pride at the brave, nurturing, compassionate woman she'd become. She could protect herself as well as her friends, and he no longer had to worry so much about her safety. Yet Sesshomaru found that he missed the tiny child that had shown him the joy of purely selfless love, especially when it was clear that she no longer needed to sleep at his side, something he'd gotten used to far too easily.

Her mannerisms could still be quite childish at times as she good-naturedly prodded Jaken only to shower him with hugs that he loathed to enjoy. She would sometimes ask to braid Sesshomaru's hair, and for some unfathomable reason, he'd decided to let her. Jaken had taken to commenting that Rin was quite the spoiled child to be allowed to subject the great Demon Lord to her every whim. Perhaps he was right, but Sesshomaru couldn't have cared less. She was happy, and so, as he'd said before, he was satisfied.

"You look so pretty, Papa!"

"Listen, girl! Lord Sesshomaru is a great demon! He has no need to look pretty!"

"What do you mean? He's pretty all the time," she insisted with a giggle.

Sesshomaru gave a huff, but it was a weak attempt at feigning agitation.

"Say what? He doesn't have time for such silly things!"

"Oh yeah? Then why does he keep his hair so nice?" she asked, unwinding it from the braid she'd just made.

"It isn't for vanity's sake. He's a lord, and he must look presentable at all times."

"Potato, potato."

"Are you finished?" Sesshomaru asked, admittedly relieved when he felt the last of the braid release.

Rin wrapped her arms around his neck with another laugh. "Yes, My Lord."

Despite their sibling-like bickering, Rin and Jaken only grew closer over the years. More than once, Sesshomaru found them napping together against A-Un after a long day of excitement.

Occasionally, Sesshomaru and Jaken would watch Rin spar with Sango when they visited. Other times, Rin would teach Sango and Miroku's young children a few defensive moves. From student to teacher, that was just another way in which she'd matured. Kagome had returned four years earlier, and she and Rin got alone like sisters, prompting Kagome to venture into friendlier territory with Sesshomaru on more than one occasion—much to both his and Inuyasha's great annoyance.

As Rin grew, Sesshomaru noticed the young men of the village paying her more attention, and he didn't know why it irritated him so much. Kohaku, who'd been quite the traveling demon slayer, had made more frequent stops at the village, and Sesshomaru was astute enough to understand his primary motivation. Perhaps because he knew the boy, his presence didn't bother Sesshomaru nearly as much. Still, as Rin's interactions with Kohaku became less friendly and more flirty, something within him railed against the change, and it took him longer than it should have to figure out the reason.

She was _his little girl_, and she was supposed to stay that way.

What a foolish thought. Even demons had to grow from infants to adulthood. Sesshomaru had been no different. Why, then, was it so hard to see her grow up?

Not only did he miss the child she'd once been, but each year she grew older reminded Sesshomaru that she was simply another year closer to death. It wouldn't be long until their time together ended, and they would be apart forever after.

As he walked alone one evening after they'd taken their leave from another visit with Rin, he couldn't help but wonder:

What would he do when her time ran out, and he could see her no longer?


	3. Part III: Generations

**A/N:** By the way, if you guys haven't heard the cover of Four Seasons (the end theme from the third Inuyasha movie) by Lizz Robinett on YouTube, you need to. Just a shout out to a talent I didn't know until a week ago! It's a beautiful song that to me captures the relationship between Rin and Sesshomaru. You're welcome. :3

Generations

Sesshomaru stood facing the boy, the two of them alone, removed from the village at the demon slayer's request. The Demon Lord felt a great dissonance, his eyes narrowed as he carefully considered the boy's bold declaration.

"_I want to marry Rin."_

"And you're asking my permission?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Why?"

"Well, Sir, isn't it obvious?"

"Enlighten me."

"Rin respects you above anyone else. She… She thinks of you as her father, and as such, I feel it's only right to speak with you, man to man, about my intentions."

"You are mistaken. I've never had, nor do I desire, any control over her life. You are free to do as you choose."

"Yes, I understand, but… Please, tell me your honest thoughts. I want to know."

His honest thoughts? Honestly, Sesshomaru only wished that time would stop. It was difficult to imagine that little girl of his grown and set to be married. Wasn't it just yesterday that he'd held her up in his arms and swore to never let her go?

He was also fighting a growing disappointment, aware that if Rin returned the boy's feelings, she would never again choose to follow him. She would be bound to this village for the rest of her days. Where was the naïve child that had insisted she would always stay by his side—who had shed tears at the thought of having to be left behind by her Lord?

Sesshomaru recalled the numerous interactions between Rin and Kohaku throughout the years. Even as a child, she'd been inexplicably drawn to him. Sesshomaru supposed that it was because Kohaku had been the first human to accept her. He'd joined their traveling band briefly and had resurfaced with more regularity a few years prior. Sesshomaru could tell that his presence had positively impacted Rin. Kohaku made her smile and laugh, and their innocent, wistful natures seemed to complement one another.

At first, Kohaku had met them while under Naraku's control, and Sesshomaru hadn't trusted the boy as far as he could throw him. But his story had been tragic, and he'd redeemed himself for mistakes that were never really his to begin with. He'd become a loyal friend, a mighty demon slayer, and a strong defender of those he cared for. He was far more competent than the other young men of the village, and Sesshomaru had to admit that he trusted Kohaku with Rin's life.

"As long as Rin is happy, then I do not care which path she chooses. However, as far as I'm concerned, her life means more to me than yours."

"Of course. I understand."

It was her crossroads, the moment she would have to make her choice, and Sesshomaru would live with whatever decision she made. Yes, he wanted her to be happy, but he worried that her happiness was no longer dependent on him. It was unfair to keep her chained to his memory of her as that small, helpless child in need of his protective presence. Yet, the thought of releasing her to a destiny separate from him made Sesshomaru feel uncertain and admittedly resentful.

It was their differing existences that made him possessive of her time and attention. He only had so much time with Rin, and yet so many more centuries to live.

But he could not deny her the happiness she deserved when she came to him, elated by Kohaku's proposal.

"You knew all along," she said with a smile and a shake of her head. "I can't believe he asked for your permission. I'm surprised you gave it."

"I merely told him that it was your choice."

"Still… It means a lot to me that he asked, and that you agreed."

He looked away, feigning disinterest. "What did you tell him?"

He noticed her expression turn to one of sadness from the corner of his eye.

"I… I told him I would have to think it over."

"You did not accept?"

"I want to… But I also want… I mean, I miss traveling with you and Master Jaken. I've been waiting for so long, wanting to come with you, but you never asked…"

"You were waiting…?"

"I just thought maybe I wasn't old enough, or strong enough. I know you want to protect me, but I was hoping I could get stronger so that I could come with you and you wouldn't have to worry so much. But then, Kohaku came back, and… I love him, Lord Sesshomaru."

There were tears in her glassy eyes, and she looked back at him, her expression pleading for a response. She didn't know if she could wait any longer when her heart was torn two ways.

What could he say? The choice was sure to be a difficult one. He didn't want to make it harder.

"Rin. Please know that you are always welcome by my side. So, too, are you welcome to live your life here. It doesn't matter what you choose. As long as you are happy, I will support whatever decision you make."

Her tears fell despite her efforts to hold them back, and she threw her arms around him.

"Oh Papa, I don't know what to do."

He held her, one hand on her head as he let her cry out the heartache. Though he'd like her to stay with him forever, it wasn't possible, and he wished only for her contentment. Whatever she chose, Sesshomaru would remain in her life one way or another, of that she could be certain.

The following day, he and Jaken said their goodbyes once more, Rin and Kohaku waving them off without a decision being made. Surely when next he returned, she would have made her choice. Perhaps five minutes had passed before he heard her voice behind him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

He paused and looked back over his shoulder. The pair was running toward him, and he didn't miss the bright smile that touched Rin's eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru, wait!"

"What is it?"

"We've decided…" said Kohaku. "That we would like to travel with you again, Sir. For as long as we can."

Sesshomaru looked to Rin for an explanation.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I love Kohaku, and I want to be with him, but I want to travel with you again while I still can. I'm not weak and helpless anymore. I can help, and so can Kohaku. Please, Papa…"

A compromise, and one he had not expected. To have her at his side once more would be welcomed, and to not have to fear for her mortality would be a great relief. Rin was correct: she was no longer the helpless child she'd once been (no matter how much Sesshomaru missed her that way). And even if some danger presented itself, between himself and Kohaku, Rin could be properly protected.

Should he take that chance? He wondered as he looked into her pleading eyes.

"I can't choose. Not yet. I've liked living in the village, but I miss the adventure, and I miss you and Master Jaken." She took Kohaku's hand. "We want to marry, and maybe one day we'll settle down, but I need a change. I've been patient, waiting for each time you'll return. I'm done waiting."

"You both wish to come with me?"

"Yes, Sir," said Kohaku. "I've always admired your strength, and I can't ignore that part of Rin's heart belongs with you. To ask her to choose would be cruel, and I, too, am restless staying in one place. Besides," he added with a grin. "My sister has too many children, so it gets awfully crowded here!"

Jaken had remained silent until that point. "What do you think, Milord?"

Sesshomaru would have given anything to have his baby girl with him again, but he would have given the sun and moon for her happiness. He met Kohaku's gaze, grateful that the boy gave Rin such consideration.

"You may follow me if you so choose," he said, echoing his pervious words to Rin all those years ago.

Rin gave an excited smile, and Kohaku bowed his head.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Oh Papa," she said, grasping one of Sesshomaru's hands and lifting up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Thank you so, so much!"

After preparing for their upcoming travels with their Lord, Rin and Kohaku waved goodbye to their friends in the village. It felt like old times, the four of them, plus A-Un, and Sesshomaru found he was far more content than he'd been in almost a decade.

It was no easy task to finish cleaning up the Western Lands, but the endeavor was coming along better than he'd expected. With the help of Rin and Kohaku, keeping unruly demons in check had become simpler, especially since they could speak to the human villages on their Lord's behalf. Sesshomaru had no interest in ruling over the humans, but lesser demons often targeted vulnerable villages and caused unnecessary disturbances and conflict. With Rin and Kohaku acting as his envoys, those villages were much more willing to work with the Demon Lord to protect their livelihoods and keep the balance between humans and demons in check.

He would hesitate to call it an alliance, but it was an agreement of sorts, and it aided his reputation. Sesshomaru was not the harbinger of bloodshed that he'd once been. He was far more willing to negotiate with reasonable humans (which excluded the barbarous bandits and criminal nutcases). However, when it came to power-hungry demons, he had no qualms about slaughtering them to prevent further corruption. Even the most wretched of lesser demons, then, learned to think before acting in a discordant manner, for they feared the wrath of the son of the Great Dog Demon.

A few years passed, and in a more peaceful era, Rin's and Kohaku's relationship could flourish. They returned to the village to finally hold a wedding ceremony, which was less than comfortable for Sesshomaru. He'd often made it a point not to overly interact with the other village residents, particularly his half-breed brother and his wife. He tolerated it for Rin's sake, but it took all his willpower not to punch that worthless Inuyasha in the jaw. Thankfully, that human girl was able to control the hot-headed mutt.

Oddly, it was Jaken who broke down and cried. "It seems like just yesterday you revived her with the power of the Tenseiga!"

Sesshomaru smacked him with the staff.

"Get a grip, Jaken."

"Aye, Milord…"

They wasted little time before they set off again, making their rounds across the Western Lands. Battles were less frequent, and diplomacy had become the norm rather than the exception. At times, Rin and Kohaku would venture to the surrounding lands to aid other villages and restore order to those regions, but they would always return to their Lord.

It was after one such trip that Sesshomaru became distinctly aware of a change in Rin. He studied her closely, his eyes hardly leaving her but for a short time. She acted no differently than before, however his nose didn't lie. Her scent had been altered, stirring his protective instincts once again.

She noticed him staring at her one evening when Kohaku and Jaken had taken a trip to round up some food, Rin staying behind to start a fire.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Hm?"

"Is…everything okay? You've been acting strangely for days."

He narrowed his eyes. "You haven't told him, have you?"

"What? Who?"

There was a period of silence before he closed his eyes in understanding. "You don't know then."

"Know what?" When he didn't respond, she dropped to her knees beside him. "Papa?"

Sesshomaru looked her in the eyes for a long moment before he dropped his attention to her stomach. Rin's brows furrowed, and she glanced down, wondering if perhaps she'd spilled something on herself or gotten dirty.

"What are you—?"

She stopped short as Sesshomaru slowly lifted a hand and placed it against her belly.

She met his gaze, and he watched the understanding dawn on her face.

"You…You're sure?"

"Your scent is not the same as before."

Rin covered her flushed cheeks with her hands as the panic began to set in. "Oh no, oh no! What am I going to tell Kohaku?"

"Is it now what you wanted?"

"I…" She paused. "Well maybe, but… But not now!" she insisted, nervously fidgeting with a piece of her hair.

He grasped her hand to stop it. "He will not be upset by this news."

"How do you know? He loves his nieces and nephews, but I know they can be too much for him sometimes, and we hadn't really talked about—"

Sesshomaru lightly placed his fingers to her lips to quiet her worried ramblings.

"You trust Kohaku, do you not?"

She nodded.

"Then you should trust that he will understand."

Rin held her Lord's hand to her chest as she fought to hold back the mountain of thoughts and worries that had quickly piled up at the revelation that she was pregnant with Kohaku's child.

When the other two returned, Sesshomaru commanded Jaken to walk with him. Jaken protested, but a glare from the Demon Lord silenced him, and he followed without another word.

Just as Sesshomaru had predicted, Kohaku took the news that he would soon be a father very well. He shared Rin's nervousness, but appeared excited. They continued to travel with Jaken and Sesshomaru for a few more months, but when it became too difficult for Rin to be on the move all the time, they returned to the village so that she could rest and prepare for the baby that was to come.

In the weeks leading up to the baby's expected arrival, Sesshomaru was careful to stay close to the village. An unexpected uprising at the Southern boarder commanded his immediate attention, and he was agitated that he had to leave Rin at such a crucial time. She was much more vulnerable in her current state, and he vowed to deal with the uprising quickly so that he could return to protect her. In the meantime, he had to trust that Kohaku and the others were sufficient. Reason told Sesshomaru that she would be fine, but that reason was not strong enough to ease his irrational fears.

When he was finally able to return, he'd missed the birth of her child by more than a month. He didn't hesitate to go straight to the hut she shared with Kohaku, and when he entered the dwelling, he found the pair inside, Rin rocking their baby in her arms. When she met his gaze, Sesshomaru could see the unbridled happiness in her warm brown eyes.

"Papa," she breathed, having waited patiently for his return.

He stood there, uncertain of his place in that moment and feeling like an intruder despite the welcoming smiles from both Rin and Kohaku. Jaken stood behind him, equally unsure of his role.

Rin patted the bedding beside her in a silent request for her Lord to sit. He followed her unspoken invitation, Jaken choosing to stand quietly beside the door. Sesshomaru's eyes didn't leave Rin's until she turned her attention to the babe in her arms. He followed her gaze, unable to shake the feeling that he didn't belong there.

"Her name is Akumaora. It means protected by the demon."

"We chose it together," said Kohaku. "It only seemed fitting."

"Would you like to hold her?" asked Rin.

It was the first time that the Demon Lord felt truly overwhelmed, and he wanted to escape. That dissonance had settled in his chest and in his mind for the first time in years, but it was far stronger than it had ever been. It was true that he'd revived Rin with the power of the Tenseiga. It was also true that the heart of a child had transformed him into something better. However, a baby was something far different. He'd never felt anything for them, and the pure essence of a newborn was unsettling.

But this baby was a part of Rin, and as such, he could not ignore or show it indifference. Reluctantly, he reached for the child, and Rin helped him to hold it properly. It was entirely foreign to him, and he wanted desperately to hand it back and retreat.

That was, until it opened its eyes, so like its mothers, and smiled at him, reaching out with its tiny little hands.

The memory of Rin's infectious smile when they first met returned to him, and Sesshomaru knew instantly that he would not be able abandon the child he now held in his arms. He understood that just as he'd protected Rin, it was now his mission to protect this new little girl. She was his just as much as she belonged to Rin and Kohaku.

"Akumaora," he repeated. His eyes softened as he continued to gaze down at the child, lowering his head to let those small, inquisitive fingers touch his face.

"_Have you someone to protect?"_

'_I do, Father.'_

X-X-X

Baby Akumaora was but the first of three children that Rin and Kohaku would sire, and with each one, Sesshomaru became surer of his role through the passage of time. The perfect killer had become the perfect protector, watching over the family even as he continued to act as Lord over the Western Lands. He ruled the region, but his heart never failed to call him home to Rin and her little ones. Those children were a part of Rin, and by extension, a part of himself.

Jaken, too, learned to care for the children, and he acted just the same as he had with Rin—perhaps too grumpy at times, but usually quite content in their presence and as their occasional playmate and sitter.

The children admired Sesshomaru, and were sure to tell him so frequently. Humans were much too easily intrigued, he thought, though their attention didn't bother him in the slightest. They seemed particularly amazed when he would step in to prevent them from being harmed by unseen animals or small demons. One day, they ran into a two-headed snake demon that attempted to bite the little boy Kota, but Sesshomaru leapt in front of him to destroy it with his poison claws.

"Whoa, I thought I was a goner for sure! Thanks, Lord Sesshomaru!"

"My Lord, that was amazing!" said Akumaora, her sister and the youngest child Jin peeking around her in wonder.

"You should be more careful," he chastised them. "What are you doing this far out from the village?

"It was Kota's idea!" said Jin. "He wanted to show us he could slay a demon like father!"

Kota was about to protest, but a hard look from Sesshomaru made him think twice.

"Don't be so foolish. You could have gotten yourself or your sisters injured."

He bowed his head, looking ashamed. "I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru. I won't do it again, I promise."

He looked to Akumaora. "You should know better than to follow him."

She ducked her head as well. "Yes, My Lord, you're right…"

"Come. Your mother will worry," he said, leading them back toward the village. Kota quickly recovered from the abrupt scolding and ran ahead, picking up pebbles to see how far he could throw them. Jin and Akumaora chose to walk on either side of the Demon Lord, reaching out to hold his hands as he took them home.

X-X-X

The years swept by in the rushing river of time, and soon those children were old enough to have children of their own. He accepted them quickly beneath the blanket of his protection, and each one took up a special place in his heart. He was heckled for it by other demons—the great Lord Sesshomaru taken down several pegs by mere mortal children—but their opinions mattered not to him. There were few parasites that attempted to target the little ones he'd come to love and protect, but those fools were swiftly felled, sending a message the message that trifling with Sesshomaru's family would end in the offender's immediate demise.

Another two decades passed, and those children had children. With each generation, Sesshomaru's dedication to the family only grew.

But then, so did his fear. Rin, now in her seventies, had lost her husband, Kohaku having died five years earlier. The reminders of her mortality grew more numerous all the time. Though her eyes were still as bright and kind as ever, her dark hair had turned grey, her skin had become worn and weathered and frail, and her gait had slowed considerably.

She could no longer keep up with the great-grandchildren, and instead was content to sit beneath the shade of an old oak tree in the royal pink and purple robes Sesshomaru had brought for her, butterfly pins of the same colors decorating her long, silver hair.

"Good afternoon, My Lord," she greeted as Sesshomaru came up beside her. "Care to keep an old woman company?"

He did not return her smile, instead looking resentful at the comment.

Rin patted the spot next to her, not allowing his sour mood to bother her. "Please sit with me."

Sesshomaru did as she requested, but he'd hardly said much of anything lately. What could he say? She acted as though her life was not nearing its end, and yet for him, he knew it would come all too soon.

When she placed her hand on his arm, he didn't move. He wasn't even watching the children play, his eyes seeing nothing in front of him as he lost himself in thought not for the first time.

"I know you're worried," came her soft, aged voice. He didn't want to hear whatever she had to say, yet he wanted to hang on to every word knowing that one of them would be her last. "But I'm not going anywhere just yet. I don't want to waste time with sadness."

His shoulders visibly tensed.

"Papa… Please look at me."

He hesitated before shifting his eyes to Rin. He tried to hide the hurt behind a veneer of annoyance, but she saw straight through him.

"Can't we just enjoy the beautiful day?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose. She was right. He had no desire to rob her of enjoyment during the final chapter of her life.

"Forgive me, Rin."

"There's nothing to forgive. You're here with me now when I need you most."

They spoke no more as they watched Rin's grandchildren cause harmless mischief in the clearing down below them, blissfully unaware of the limited time their great-grandmother had left.

X-X-X

Rin grew frailer all the time, and Sesshomaru became even more hesitant to leave her. He'd worked hard to unite the Western Lands, and he knew that ignoring them for any length of time could disrupt the balance they'd created. However, it mattered little when Rin could barely walk or stand, her hips too crippled and her body too tired. Whatever discord might arise within his domain, he would deal with it later. There would be time to restore order, but he could not replace the time he had left with Rin.

Watching her deteriorate made the Demon Lord feel helpless, an emotion he'd only felt once before when Rin had lost her life in the underworld. Back then, it had been possible to save her from a premature end. There was no reversing the natural death of a mortal whose body could no longer sustain them.

Most of Rin's family was there to care for her as she aged, and much of the time, Sesshomaru took a back seat and allowed them to provide what she needed. Despite his strong inclusion within the family, he again felt like an outsider since he did not share their limited existence. Mortals were far more familiar with the stages of aging and the eventuality of death.

There were times when Rin requested Sesshomaru's presence or assistance specifically, and those instances became more frequent as the days and months went on. Throughout her life, she'd balanced the formality of referring to him as "My Lord" or "Lord Sesshomaru" with her fondness for calling him "Papa." As she became less and less able to care for herself, she dropped the formal language altogether, and he understood that the fragile little girl she was becoming once again needed the comfort of the man she called father.

There were long stretches of days where he would simply sit with her as she rested, and he developed a hyperawareness of her breathing and heart rate. When she would wake, Sesshomaru, her children, and her grandchildren would take turns trying to coax her to eat. She had little appetite, and Sesshomaru realized that it was a sign her body had stopped trying to produce energy sufficient enough to keep her alive.

Jaken often sat with them as well, but he'd learned by now that when it came to Sesshomaru's affection toward Rin, his Lord preferred to think and feel in silence.

There came a point when Sesshomaru never left her side, and since her family knew him well, they never asked if he wanted a break or fresh air. The great-grandchildren would sometimes cling to him for comfort as they did with their parents and grandparents. He didn't mind, as long as he could be with Rin, to see her eyes open each time and thank the Heavens for just one more day.

"Papa," she breathed as they while they were alone one evening. She reached a hand out to him, and he took it without hesitation.

"Yes Rin."

She gave a weak smile, her eyes still shining. "Papa… Can you hold me? Just for a little while?"

Taking care to not cause her any pain, he gently helped Rin to sit up, moving behind her and taking her into his arms. She kissed his cheek before resting comfortably against his Mokomoko, her fingers lightly grasping his kimono while her head laid at his shoulder. Her blanket still covered her, and he held her protectively against him for the first time in almost seventy years.

"Thank you, Papa," she whispered, drifting off to sleep.

During the weeks that followed, Rin's only request was physical comfort. Jin and Akumaora rarely left their mother's side, holding her hands and stroking her hair, letting her know every day how much they loved her. Just as Rin had been the heart of their strange little band of traveling companions all those years ago, she remained the center of her family unit.

Sometimes Rin would lay her head in Sesshomaru's lap, and he would run his fingers through her hair, and brush his thumbs against her sallow cheeks. It was bittersweet, loving her once more like the child she'd been when they'd first met, but knowing the quality time they now shared signaled the coming eternity he would have to face without her.

Rin began to fade quickly, and Sesshomaru had never seen so much sadness. They tried not to cry in front of her, but he heard them when they went outside for a moment to grieve. Sesshomaru had not shed a single tear, and Rin noticed.

"I don't want you to cry for me, but you don't have to be so strong all the time," she commented. "I know you're hurting."

He couldn't find the words to answer her, so he grasped her hand instead.

"You know I love you, Papa. With all my heart."

"Yes."

She reached out a hand, and he lowered his head so she could touch his face.

"You're just as beautiful as you always were," she said before she gave a regretful frown. "I'm sorry, Papa. I'm so sorry."

"No, Rin. I'm sorry. I promised, but I can't keep you with me."

"I know. Please take care of them. You will, won't you?"

Sesshomaru bent down to press his lips to her forehead in a silent promise.

"I love you, Rin. You _are_ my heart."

As her children returned, they became immediately aware that their mother had begun to take her last breaths. They carefully rushed to her side, placing their hands on her as they whispered their final sentiments through misty eyes. Sesshomaru could not force himself to let her go even as he felt her growing colder and her breathing began to die. He was not prepared for her last breath and the final beat of her heart.

It took all the willpower he could muster to move aside for the rest of her family. His legs felt like lead as he left the hut, stepping out into the darkness of night. Jaken stood just outside the door, but Sesshomaru barely registered the question he asked.

"Yes," he answered before he made himself walk away from the village and into the forest. Jaken did not follow.

The further he walked, the more he cursed the tears that stung his eyes and threatened to betray him. He'd known from the day he'd revived her that she would one day die without the option of bringing her back to life. He had no reason to be so upset by the inevitable.

"_You needed to learn two things; the desire to save the life of a loved one taken by death, and the sorrow and fear that accompanies that loss."_

The tears rolled down his face despite his efforts to hold them back.

'_Rin.'_

He couldn't stand this new experience of crying. He'd rather scream, rather fight, rather—

Sesshomaru abandoned his human appearance for his true form, and the howls that rang through the valleys and the forests echoed the pain and desperation that had overwhelmed the Demon Lord's heart.

There was only so much crying to the Heavens he could manage before the emptiness made it impossible to make another sound. He sat by the river, the rushing water mere white noise as he allowed the snapshots from Rin's life to play across his memory.

"_If I died one day, I was wondering… Would you… Would you always remember me?"_

'_Rin. You're the best thing worth remembering.'_

Sesshomaru felt a tug on his sleeve, and he glanced down to see the youngest of the great-grandchildren, Yukio. She was only six, and the quietest of the bunch. He could have asked her what she was doing way out there in the middle of the night, but he hadn't the energy to scold her. Not when she seemed to look into his soul with those large, innocent eyes.

Eyes like Rin's.

Wordlessly, Sesshomaru reached for Yukio, and she was content to lay against his chest, providing him with comfort he didn't know he'd ever need. That bittersweet feeling returned, and it felt like he was holding his little girl all over again.

He was grateful for the presence of the child in his arms, as it reminded him that although the loss of Rin was unbearably painful, the pain was worth the lifetime of unconditional love and memories she'd blessed him with. She needn't have worried, because Sesshomaru would remember his little Rin for all eternity.


End file.
